Golden Love, Silver Destiny
by dragonseeker55
Summary: Eyes intent on the future, Serenity strives for the past she lost. Endymion is determined to stop another war, not knowing the unusual circumstances. When Serenity is brought to him under kidnapping, whatever will they do?
1. Prologue

In ancient times, magical creatures ruled the world. Nowadays, people call them monsters, legends, myths, so set in their belief that these tales of folklore had died out.

Apparently they were wrong.

Two races of these "monsters" still existed, preserving their bloodlines so thoroughly that they survived through the ages, going from the era of the cavemen to the present twentieth century. Their stamina and determination is renowned for their human descendants, who learned of their primeval ancestry from their elders.

Both of these races relied on a celestial body for protection and guidance. The feline-like race of the Feliniar used the moon for their focus, having time-old traditions to the phases of the moon. The great dog-like race of the Caninar used the sun. So, as rivals of their focus, these two races became enemies.

There are many stories, many tales that tell of these two magnificent clans in the times before the Great Betrayal made by a member of both tribes. These stories tell of peace, action, and of course romance.

This is the story of Serenity, a Tigeria, and Endymion, a Wolfar.

_So? Review!_


	2. Chapter 1

The forest outside Tokyo ruffled slightly in the light breeze, bringing with it the scents and faint sounds of the bustling city at its edge.

A large, magnificent white tigress lifted its head and sniffed the familiar smells. Its crystal blue eyes narrowed as it picked up a recognizable odor. It smelled faintly of large dog, and she snarled in annoyance and slight rage.

She picked herself up from the forest floor, moving smoothly between the large foliage. The moonlight peaked through the branches of the tall trees, highlighting the unusual silver stripes on face, back, and shoulders against the pristine white coat.

In truth, she was a tiger of the so-called extinct "moon tiger" species. They were highly known for their silver stripes and coats softer than all the softest cloths in the universe combined. Specialists said that this species died out by hunters hunting for their hides and their tender meat.

Following the dog scent, she picked up the scent of big cat rolled in. It had an unusual tang underneath it, the smell of lilies and roses under it.

Overall was the smell of blood.

Reaching a clearing, the tigress heard snarls and growls below. Looking down over the hill she was on, she saw two big cats, a bleeding solid black pantheress and an amber jaguar, fighting off a pack of different colored wolves the size of Great Danes ranged around them. A litter of two cubs-one panther cub, one jaguar cub-was in their circle.

The tigress roared as the fur on her back and neck stood on end. Her hackles rose as she trotted briskly down the hill, snarling and growling all the way. The burly wolves looked at her with malice in their eyes, and their leader stepped forward. It was blacker than ebony with eyes like ice cold amethysts. It rumbled at her, its fur bristling. Its mouth was dripping blood.

She stood her ground. The pantheress and jaguar, along with their cubs, came and stood beside her. Taking one last defying gaze, she and her companions loped out the clearing, leaving the wolves behind them.

The three cats and offspring ran breathless, finally resting at the edge of a village near a waterfall. The pantheress dropped as the jaguar sat, panting. The tigress paced angrily, her eyes glowing like the moon above. The two cubs played in the shade while the jaguar licked the pantheress' sluggishly bleeding shoulder.

The tigress stopped and sat next to the pantheress with worried tenderness in her eyes. Silver light gathered around her large form, and when it cleared, a young woman sat there.

Her silvery-blonde hair fell around her like a cape, pooling on the ground. Crystal blue eyes had concern swirling in their depths. Pale skin absorbed and reflected the glow of the moon, and pink flushed her cheeks and delicate face. She wore a white cotton shirt and black breeches.

"Are you okay, Amy?" she asked, her sweet voice bringing to mind of harps playing a lulling, soft-hearted lullaby. She laid a slender hand on the panther's shoulder.

Blue light gathered around the pantheress, and another woman lay there. Short ocean blue hair, shining blue-silver in the moonlight, came at her chin and was plastered to her face in sweat. Ocean blue eyes were clouded with pain, but locked with her friend's. Slightly bronze skin was turning pale. She wore the customary garb of a medical doctor.

The jaguar had also changed. A tall Amazon-like woman was helping the doctor sit up. Brunette hair fell to slightly broad shoulders, accenting her emerald green eyes. She wore a light green shirt and a leather skirt ending at mid-thigh, with worn and comfortable boots. Rose earrings glittered at her ears.

"I'm fine," the doctor named Amelia, affectionately called Amy, croaked, throat dry. The Amazon drew a flask of water from under a nearby bush and gave it to her. Amy drank while the other two assessed the incident.

"What happened, Lita?" the blonde asked the brunette. The brunette shrugged, eyes wary.

"Ryan wanted to go play, so he came to get Cecily. They ran off, so Amy and I followed their scent, and we came in contact with those Caninar," the brunette Hippolyta, warmly nicknamed Lita, snarled nastily, accepting the empty flask from the injured girl. A pale fist hit the ground, the power behind it causing a fissure to appear. Both girls looked up to see the angry scowl on the blonde's face.

"Damn them!" she exclaimed, rage rolling off her willowy person in waves. Her crystal blue eyes lightened to silver, and her pink-frosted nails grew to tiger's claws, gripping the earth beneath her. Lita shook her head ruefully.

"Not now, Serenity," Lita reprimanded gently, lifting the injured Amy into her arms. "There are children nearby."

Serenity, called by her close family and friends Serena, looked behind her to the two little kittens behind her, heads cocked to one side in curiosity. She chuckled warmly as she gathered them up, and the trio made their way into Tigris Valley.

The large black wolf that had faced the white tigress was currently sitting in a huge mansion overlooking the city of Tokyo, amethyst eyes watching the metropolis with cold dispassion.

The door behind her opened, and she turned slightly. Her mate, a large golden wolf by the name of Jadeite, trotted up and met her, nuzzling her neck when he was near.

**_Your brother will see you now, dear one_** her mate said in a clear, deep voice. **_But he insists on seeing you in your mortal form._**

If the wolf could, she'd be frowning right now. **_He always wants to see me in my human form, unless we're hunting. You know that._**

Her mate chuckled in her mind. **_Go, love. He's waiting._**

The black wolf jumped off the seat and walked through the open doors, blackness welcoming her.

"Rayena," a deep masculine voice called out. "I hope you bring good news."

The wolf growled softly, and red light gathered around her form. A petite young woman dressed in a fiery red dress stood where the wolf once did. Raven hair fell in a straight glossy curtain to the middle of her back, and amethyst eyes stared at the figure standing in front of the fire.

"I met the Moon Tiger, brother," Raye, short for Rayena, said, kneeling in front of her blood kin. "She did not try to kill any of the pack, like she did with Raphael and his mate."

Her brother turned to face her. Ebony hair gleamed blue-black in the firelight, highlighting the endless midnight blue eyes glaring at her. "And?" he pushed, quirking an ebony eyebrow.

Raye shook her head. "I injured one of her companions, the blue-black pantheress. We had found her cub and the jaguar's cub playing on our territory and I took swift action."

She dodged the lamp thrown at her. "You wretched fool!" he roared in anger, his deep voice sending unwanted chills down her spine. "Now the King will have enough evidence to start another war. Remember what happened to Raoul?"

Raye nodded sadly, pain piercing her chest at the mention of her late eldest son. Her brother came forward, resting a hand on her shoulder as she stood.

"We mustn't be rash with the Felinis, sister," her brother said gently, holding her trembling form against his hard muscled one. "They have acquired new power. Malachite informed me."

Raye looked up, startled. "But Endymion," she stammered. He hushed her.

Endymion Black Claw, leader of the Wolfar clan and King over all Caninar looked out his broad window as thunder clapped, and the rain poured.

_So? I liked it. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 2

A few days later, the village of the Tigeria started decorating for the annual Kouhai **Saishi. It was a festival held every year around the time of the blue moon. It called young, unmated males to pick a mate among the virgin maidens hosted. Only maidens who were virgins and had reached their sixteenth summer were qualified.**

**Serenity was one of them, but she had just reached her nineteenth summer.**

**"Why do I have to do it?" she demanded of Amy, who was feeding her five-year-old son Ryan, and Lita, who handing her four-year-old daughter Cecily a cookie. "It's three years past my Calling!"**

**"Exactly," Amy stated, putting her son on the floor of the massive hut they shared. "King Cougar is getting tired of you being the only virgin maiden not to become mated yet in the kingdom. You know he has the power to divert the Calling and force you to mate."**

**"But my Calling hasn't Called my mate yet! No sharp pain, no presence, no scent, nothing!" Serenity retorted, pacing.**

**"Ya know," Lita drawled, putting a plate of sausages on the table while the children played, "his son, Prince Diamond, is still eligible. And he's had his eye on you, Serena."**

**Serenity rolled her eyes. "He's after me because I'm more beautiful than the other women and because of how much power I have to influence," she contradicted, biting into a sausage. The other women looked at her before a knock on the door broke their thoughts.**

**"I'm coming!" Lita yelled, getting up to sprint into the living room. An excited gasp and smooching sounds followed. Serena rolled her eyes again as Amy giggled.**

**"Honeys, I'm home!" a playful and familiar voice called out. Moments later, two men followed a blushing Lita into the kitchen.**

**The tallest had chocolate brown hair that fell to his shoulders in waves. Warm brown eyes flicked to Amy, then to Serena. His broad shoulders and body, clothed in a gray army uniform, suddenly made the kitchen feel small, but the grin on his handsome face lit the entire room. Cecily ran to him happily.**

**"Daddy! Daddy!" she cried out in ecstasy, and the broad man bended over and scooped the wriggling child in his strong arms. Cecily snuggled next to her sire, the Head Commander of the Feliniar Army and Lita's mate Nephlite. Nephlite hugged the girl back.**

**"My, who's this?" he asked jokingly, pulling back to see the joyful girl's butter gold eyes and tumble of dark brown curls over a pink flushed face. "Last time I was here, my daughter was barely this big." He held a hand to his knee, placing the small **youngster on the floor.

"Well," Serenity voiced lazily, stretching before standing, "you've been gone a long time, cousin." She almost ran into his waiting arms.

"I missed you, Serenity, so much," her cousin Nephlite murmured in her ear. Someone cleared their throat, and all attention was turned to the other man.

His bronze hair was slightly long, also falling in waves. He brushed his bangs out of his lime green eyes, a smile gracing his attractive face. His short and stocky frame was clothed in a uniform the same color, but the insignia was that of a General. He was Amy's mate Zoicite. Ryan ran to him and hugged his leg.

"Glad you both came home," Serenity said as the reunion started. Quietly edging out of the hut, she walked in the direction of the waterfall.

She sighed as she made her way through her village. It was small, consisting of about ten families and only five children. Their enemy, the Caninar, had swept in about seven years ago, killing almost all the men and children. They had also killed their old King, Seiyano, and left a young Clanlord Cougar to claim the throne.

Serenity's parents had died in that war.

Bubbling water met her sensitive ears, and Serenity realized she had walked all the way to the Waterfall. White foaming crystal water flowed from the cliff high above, and the ground lining the pool consisted of large flat stones. Serenity sat on a boulder near the fall and enjoyed the mist settling on her.

A rustle behind her drew her attention. Immediately she sprung up, changing into her tigress form. Her hackles rose and she growled at the intruder, eyes silver. A familiar scent swept through her senses.

A man stepped through the bushes. His long snow white hair glowed in the moonlight, as did his cold ice blue eyes. He wore spotless white plate armor with a white and blue cape and boots. Sapphires jangled at his ears.

"Ah, my dear Serenity," the man spoke lightly, "what an ever pleasant surprise."

Serenity growled before shifting to her human form. "A surprise indeed, my lord Diamond," she muttered back.

Diamond, Clanlord of the Snow Leopard tribe and Prince Heir to the Throne over all Felinis, smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him. He hoped this was the year that she would finally heed the Calling and come to him to be his Queen.

"So tell me," he asked, stepping near her. He saw her shoulders tense up at his nearness. "Is this festival going to be your last one in participating, my lovely Serenity?"

A snarl rose on her features as she stood and faced him. She was looking down at him with colorless eyes-all Felinis members' eyes lightened if they were angry or excited.

"Why do you ask, Your Highness?" she spat out, her body trembling in controlled rage. This man infuriated her to no end, and she hated him enough to kill him. The silver power inside her wanted her to change, transform into the demon within and attack him to no end until his warm blood flowed down her throat. But Serenity suppressed it under her will.

Diamond shrugged. "No reason. My father is pretty upset over your predicament, is all. You're the only moon tiger ever born in the history of Felinis, and that incident three summers ago--"

"Don't even," she rumbled, eyes locking with his. "You know I don't remember any of it." That was a lie, but she could easily lie in front of a wretched fleabag like Diamond. She remembered every detail.

She had been in grief over the loss of a friend dearest to her and had gone hunting alone-breaking a rule of the Felinis Law. She didn't realize that she had stumbled over the border between Felinis territory and Caninar territory, and had come across a medium-sized reddish male wolf and his slightly smaller gray mate. Seeing them awoke the silver power in her and she had killed them both-and their unborn litter of pups.

Diamond shrugged again and looked up at the position of the moon. "My time with you has to end, sweetest Serenity. Until next time." He disappeared in the bushes again, his scent lingering.

Sitting back on the boulder, Serenity once again reveled in the quiet of the night. She couldn't get enough of it. When her parents were alive, there were parties and get-togethers all the time, and she barely got enough time to be by herself or with her friends. She always had duties to perform or important people to meet that were acquaintances of her mother or father.

See, her father was Clanlord over all the Tigeria tribe.

_Was,_ she reminded herself firmly. Putting her past behind, she gently lowered her feet into the crystal blue water below. The tiny fish that sparkled silver and gold in the light came and sucked on her toes, eliciting small giggles from the beautiful maiden.

A lone wolf howled, making the hairs on the back of Serenity's neck stand on end. Closing her eyes, silver light gathered around her head. When it faded, two silver tiger ears stood among her silvery hair, twitching to catch the slightest sound.

More wolves caught the lone one's call and reflected it. To Serenity it sounded like they were searching for someone, or something. A frown appeared on her face as her ears flicked ever so, and her nose detected the scent of large dog.

A large thud was heard behind her, and Serenity whipped around to see a large golden wolf drop, bleeding and torn, a few meters away from her position. The wolf panted, tongue lolling out the corner of its mouth. The dull azure eyes looked at her before closing with unconsciousness.

Serenity jumped to her, hand instantly going for its pulse. It was there, but faint. Eyes panicked, she ran her fingers for that certain spot on the shoulder that could trigger a transformation. She touched it, and orange light gathered around the wolf before clearing away like mist.

Blonde hair that was the color of honey pooled over golden skin growing paler by the moment. Cuts, bruises, and large gashes had slashed the creamy gold dress she was wearing. Blood spilled everywhere, clouding Serenity's senses with hunger and the thought of the kill. The scent of Diamond was prominent, while another scent was underneath it.

_Kill her now, Serenity. You haven't fed in days,_ the nasty voice in her head screamed. Serenity shook her head to clear it as her eyes started turning blood red. Grunting slightly as she ran into the village, Serenity began yelling.

"Amy! Lita! Wake up!"

Endymion shook his black fur and changed, stripping off his wet clothes. Walking nude to his bathroom, he slipped into the steaming bathtub and sighed contently.

The search for his ex-lover and best friend, Lady Samina of the Sandwolf clan, was futile. Her mate, Head Commander of the Caninar Army, Endymion's best friend Malachite was worried sick about her. Mina had only disappeared that morning.

Endymion shook his head as he scrubbed himself. _It's a good thing I haven't found my Chosen Mate yet,_ he thought. _Otherwise I would be acting this frivolous._

A knock on his bedroom door made him groan to himself. "Just a minute!" he yelled, getting up to wrap a big fluffy white towel around his waist. He shook the water from his ebony hair and opened his door.

His midnight blue eyes registered flame red hair and pale skin before soft lips covered his own. He succumbed to the passion blazing in him as he closed the door behind the woman.

She moaned in his mouth and slid onto the black silk-covered king-sized bed. Endymion followed suit, his towel slipping as he straddled the lovely female.

"Beryl," he growled deep in his throat. That's when he took one long sniff of her.

The scent of Mina and metallic big cat filled his nose.

He sat up angrily, his eyes lightening to ice blue. The woman beneath him shook in fear as his scrutinizing gaze swept over her. Flame red hair fanned in a circle over her head. Pale skin grew white as her olive green eyes darted in nervousness. A black dress hung haphazardly on one shoulder.

"Where's Mina?" he demanded, standing up before her. She sat up on his plush bed, fiddling with the strap of her dress.

"Whatever are you talking about, dearest Endymion?" Beryl of the Red wolf tribe spoke uncertainly, tensing under her King's gaze. She was his current lover and High Duchess of his Court.

"Why do you smell like her then, hm?" he asked sarcastically. "Have you been consorting with a Felinis as well?"

Beryl gaped, eyes wide. How could he? She had washed herself in oils and lotions and perfumes since she had returned from hunting. How could he possibly know?

"Out." That broke through her thoughts. She looked to see Endymion pointing at his door. "OUT!" he roared, sending her skittering like a puppy with its tail between its legs. He sighed and rubbed his temples as it rained once more.

"Where are you, Mina?"

_So, whaddya think? Hoped you liked it! I'll update soon!_


	4. Chapter 3

Serenity paced the floor, eyes intent on the blonde sleeping on her couch. White bandages covered the golden skin that had recovered its natural glow. The luscious honey blonde locks fanned on the pillow and fell off the couch.

Lita and Amy watched their friend with concern and the intruder with disgust. The whole hut smelled of large dog, but Amy had found a way to seal the scent inside so no one could smell it as they walked past.

See, it was forbidden to have a Caninar on Felinis territory.

A small moan reached her finely tuned ears, and Serenity whirled to see bright azure eyes blinking in a pained face. She froze as a slender hand started rubbing her temples.

"Where am I?" the Caninar asked wearily, looking around the room. Her face wrinkled up as she sniffed. "And why do I smell like Felinis junk?"

Lita growled deep in her throat, Amy holding on to her arm. Zoicite and Nephlite bared long fangs and sipped their coffee. Serenity sighed.

"One: I wouldn't call your saviors 'Felinis junk'," she scolded. The blonde sat up all the way and widened her eyes. "Two: You're in the hut I share with my friends and their mates and offspring. Let me add a three: my name is Serenity."

The blonde swung long golden legs off the couch and shakily stood. Serenity's eyes caught the barest movement, and she caught the girl before she fell.

"Wow," the girl murmured. "You're as fast as His Majesty, if almost faster."

Serenity frowned. His Majesty? They had a King now? When her father was alive, she would always listen in to her father's meetings with the other Clanlords. He had said that the Caninar were too rowdy to have a single monarchy; instead, they had a council made of the Tribal Leaders.

"So," Nephlite asked behind Serenity as she set the girl back on the couch. "What is your name?"

The woman looked up from drinking one of Amy's medical tonics. "I am Lady Samina of the Sanwolf Clan of Caninar, High Countess of the Court of King Endymion Black Claw, best friend to the High Duchess and Princess Lady Rayena," the girl said confidently. "But you may call me Mina."

Serenity froze. If Diamond ever, _ever,_ got a whiff of this, this was the initiative to start another war. If the King did, Serenity would die, as would her friends and cousins. She gulped.

"My name is Serenity White Fang, Clan Leader of the Tigeria. This is Amelia, head medical doctor to all Felinis and member of the Black Panther Clan. General Zoicite of the Felinis Army is her mate, and Ryan is her son. Lady Hippolyta of the Jaguar Clan, Head Commander Clanlord Nephlite, and their daughter Cecily," Serenity finished in one breath. All looked at her, then at the other blonde there. The blonde recognized the scent coming off the pale beauty.

"You're the Moon Tiger!" Mina exclaimed in shock as she realized that the legendary Moon Tiger was a woman. "My king has a price on your head for killing my sister and her mate!"

Lita moved in the blink of an eye, a knife at the enemy's throat.

"You tell anyone in that scumbag trash hole you call home about Lady Serenity, I swear if you run you'll never make it across the border alive," she spat out, the silver blade winking in the sunlight. Mina gulped as Nephlite pulled his mate back.

"That's enough," Serenity snarled, her eyes flashing silver. Everyone backed away from her slowly, not wanting to unleash the curse inside her. "We need not fight here and now. We need to get Lady Samina back across Crystal River before the festival."

"Festival?" Mina asked, curious. Her big blue eyes were enough to quench the spirit within, and Serenity sighed.

"A festival is held every blue moon here," she explained. "It calls unmated males to seek their other half, their soul mate in the virgin maidens who have reached their sixteenth summer. I haven't found a mate yet."

"And she's reached her nineteenth summer," Lita mumbled under her breath. Amy giggled while Nephlite coughed to stifle laughter. Serenity glared.

"We have a festival like that as well," Mina said, calling attention. "Only the females have to be in their nineteenth winter."

"Enough!" Serenity thundered. "Mina, when is the best possible time to get you across the river?"

The blonde placed her chin in a cupped hand, thinking. "Noon," she determined, meeting Serenity's gaze. "At night the guards prowl for Felinis intruders. Night is when you're most vulnerable."

Lita nodded. "She's right, Sere," she used Serenity's childhood nickname. "We are most exposed at night."

Serenity nodded. "Nephlite and Zoicite will escort you to the border safely tomorrow at noon," she said to Mina. "I'll see to it." Mina nodded as the men saluted her.

"Now," Serenity said grudgingly, "I have to get ready for the festival."

Endymion prowled his chambers, dressed in elegant but comfortable court regalia. His midnight blue eyes were as stormy as a tropical storm over the ocean.

He heard the door pushed open to his study and a familiar voice called out, "Endymion?"

His head shot up and he exited his bedroom. His eyes lit on Mina, and he embraced her in seconds.

"Mina! Where have you been?" he asked, worried to the point of sickness. Her answer was muffled, so he pulled back and let her regain breath and answer clearly.

"I was with Malachite while he was patrolling, and we got separated. I stopped by the Crystal River and was attacked by Beryl and a snow leopard Felinis," she said, shuddering. "But then a woman named Serenity saved me."

"Serenity," he murmured, the beautiful name rolling off his tongue like silk.

"Anyway, she's the Moon Tiger, Endymion! She's--"

"What?" he demanded, shaking her slightly. Mina grew scared, the fear clogging her king's senses. A more delicate scent wafted to his nose, and he breathed it in deeply.

It smelled faintly of lavender and vanilla, a delicious combination of two romantic aromas that he absolutely loved, right after roses.

"The leader of the Tigeria, Lady Serenity White Fang, is the Moon Tiger, my lord," Mina stammered, sweat on her face. Her king had just turned from furious to…dreamy?

"Is that scent hers?" he asked distantly, letting her go almost immediately. Mina caught whiff of it and nodded slowly.

"It is hers, my lord. She's the one who found me and restored me back to top physical shape. She regrets me coming back so soon, but she had a festival to prepare for. It's like ours, only…" she trailed off as her king went to the window, his eyes drinking the sunlight.

"When is this festival?" he asked, hands behind his back. Mina fiddled with her bow.

"The blue moon, sir. Surely you don't mean…?"

"But of course," Endymion answered mildly, looking at the blonde. "I need to thank the person who saved my beloved sister's friend."

Mina felt the underlying steel in his voice and protested. "Endymion! You can't kill her!" Mina blocked the door, although he made no move. "She saved me! What's past is past! She didn't even harm me! Her cousin and his friend escorted me to the border safely, right under their king's guards!"

He smiled a deadly smile. "Oh, I won't kill her," he responded honestly. "I just want to give her my thanks."

_So, how was that? Better? I hope so!_


	5. Chapter 4

The day of the festival dawned gray and cloudy. All the virgin maidens in the village woke in a trance, Serenity among them.

After dressing in white ritual robes, the maidens made their way to a secluded part of the waterfall. No male was to lay eyes on them lest they wanted to die. The only male there was Artemis, Serenity's uncle.

His hair was white and fell to his waist in long strands. He wore the white uniform of the King's Counselor, complete with badges of honor and the gilt-sheathed sword at his hip. His ocean blue eyes were sharp.

At his side was his mate, Serenity's aunt Luna, High Moon Priestess of Felinis. Her glossy black hair tumbled in waves to her waist, and her burnt amber eyes were warm and kind as she looked at the girls.

"Please step into the purified waters and cleanse all sin from you," Luna called as old veterans of Felinis stood guard. The women dropped their robes and slid naked into the pool.

A lone man stood on the rise overlooking the pool, his sunglass-covered eyes searching for the one Mina described as "Lady Serenity".

"_Her hair is like spun moonlight and her skin is like snow," Mina said, sitting comfortably on a leather armchair. "Her eyes are crystal aquamarines, but when she's angry they turn silver like the moon."_

"_Any other special qualities?" Endymion asked._

_Mina nodded. "On her back is a yin-yang; one side is silver and the other gold. A ferocious golden dragon is on the gold side, a snarling silver tiger on the other."_

Endymion took off his sunglasses and kept looking for the maiden with the odd mark on her back. Just when he had almost given up hope, he saw her.

And she took his breath away. Her hair was a cascading waterfall of the purest silver, falling down her endless legs to her ankles in gentle waves. Her crystal blue eyes did Mina's description of her no justice. The pale skin so prized among humans was glowing in the sun's light, covering a slender frame that hinted at an hourglass figure.

She stepped out the pool first, taking a bundle of white silk from the black-haired woman who resembled her. Endymion thrust it aside as a relative and watched as she dried off, hungrily taking in her beautiful form. His mouth watered as the long towel gently caressed every bare inch of her, wishing it was his hands instead. Her lavender-and-vanilla scent floated to his flaring nostrils.

A sharp pain in his stomach brought his attention from the goddess he was watching. He clenched his torso as the pain moved north, terrorizing his chest and vision.

_This-this can't be!_ he thought angrily. _She can't be my Chosen Mate! She's Felinis and I'm Caninar! It's not possible!_

But it was, for at the same moment, Serenity was feeling the same pain. Her aunt helped her from where she had fallen, and she looked up into the surrounding trees and brush.

_He's here,_ she thought. _I can sense him._

Serenity looked up, searching the brush around the top of the falls. She clashed with midnight blue orbs staring at her from a willow overlooking the waterfall. Ebony hair darker than the purest black fell into his curious eyes, sun-bronze skin glowing with the sun. Her breath caught and she looked away.

Endymion smirked at her girlish behavior. She acted as if she had never seen a man before. She looked around twenty-two or twenty-three, or maybe older.

He pulled out a piece of paper from his trench coat pocket. On it were the details of the Felinis festival happening tonight, written by his Head Commander Malachite.

**On the night of the blue moon every year, the people of Felinis hold a festival in every clan to ensure a new generation to carry on the power of the Moon's children, the power of the feline.**

**The maidens who have reached their sixteenth summer that year who are also virgins will gather in the morning, in a trance spun of moonlight and ancient power by the Gods. They will bathe in purified water blessed by the Deity of the Moon, the Moon Goddess Selene.**

**They will meditate in the Temple of the Moon, be blessed by the High Moon Priestess, usually a relative of the Clanlord, and reflect on their future. That night, the people of each village will gather in the courtyard outside the Temple, the masked young unmated males in a circle around the emblem of the Moon and Stars.**

**The maidens, dressed in ancestral dress and masked, will dance in the circle, following the sharp pain and soft pleasure in her heart toward the male meant to be her Chosen Mate. She will then steal him away, and when the Moon is highest and in its zenith in the night sky, they will unmask each other and start the rest of their lives together, usually conceiving a child by the next blue moon.**

_We'll see,_ he thought as he pulled out the black feathered mask in his pocket. He planned to make an appearance tonight, at the village of the Tigeria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serenity sat near the Fountain of the Moon, watching the silver fish play in the crystal blue water. The patterns of her future swirled in the ripples, including kind midnight blue eyes and ebony black hair.

Just thinking of it sent a jolt of pain in her chest. She grasped the cloth of her robes, gasping. The man she saw looking at her when she was bathing was meant to be her Chosen Mate, but she had doubts. He felt different, like he wasn't her kind.

_What's happening to me?_ she asked herself. Looking into the pool again, she saw herself, before the image of herself swirled into another picture.

A white-dressed woman with light lilac hair that floated around her looked at Serenity with mauve eyes, smiling a gentle smile. A clear crystal shaped like a fully bloomed rose hovered near her chest, sparkling with magic so pure that nothing else compared to it. The crystal shined once, and a warm hand rested on Serenity's shoulder, startling her and making the hand resting just above the water slap the water so the image disappeared.

Serenity whipped around to meet Luna's burnt amber eyes.

"Are you okay, my dear?" Luna asked, her silver and white priestess robes swishing as she sat next to her sister's daughter. "You seem jittery this year."

Serenity nodded shakily, smiling. "It's nothing," she replied, folding her hands in her lap. "It's just this year might be my last year to participate. I felt the pain of a Chosen Mate today, Aunt. He was close to the waterfall."

Luna's eyes shined with joy. She was jubilant that her niece would finally find love and happiness. When her father passed on seven years ago, the sparkle in her eyes had disappeared and she had secluded herself, never opening up for anyone. Serenity had never known who her mother was; Lady Selenity had died while giving birth to her daughter-and the Savior of Peace.

Luna knew of the prophecy that a woman of Felinis would mate a man of Caninar and ultimately save the universe from the evil darkness approaching. She knew of the curse-and blessing-Selenity had placed on her unborn daughter.

The power of the Moon, of Balance, and the power and souls of the two most powerful spiritual Gods ever created, the firstborn children of Time and Destiny.

The souls and power of the Moon Tiger and Sun Dragon.

"Aunt?" Serenity's worried voice broke through her thoughts. "Are you all right?"

Luna opened weary eyes and smiled greatly. "I am fine, my child," she answered, embracing Serenity. Tears made their way down her cheeks as she held the woman who felt like a daughter to her. "I am proud that this may be your year, Sere."

Serenity smiled and wiped away Luna's tears. "Then shall we?"

Luna nodded. "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wolves howled that night, feeling an ancient power pull at the roots of their world. The people of the Tigeria ignored them, focusing instead on their festival about to start.

Endymion, dressed all in back and his mask secure, walked freely through the people, a magical pendant around his neck suppressing his scent under wards. He marveled at the decorations and the colorful clothing of the Felinis.

_Why can't we dress like that?_ he asked himself, frowning a bit. His thoughts were interrupted by a steady drumbeat calling everyone to the Temple. Night had fallen and the moon looked as blue as the deepest oceans.

He hurried, hoping a glimpse of the maiden he saw earlier. Bitterly remembering that no one could see them until the dance, he slipped into an unnoticed niche near the round courtyard. Nineteen young males sat in a circle around the relief of the silver Moon and gold Stars, all masked and dressed in simple but elegant clothes. The drumbeat stopped.

"Another festival to take place, another generation ensured," the High Moon Priestess said, silencing the chatter. Endymion recognized her as the woman who was watching the maidens at the falls earlier. "We bless the eyes of all watching this festival, for tonight, our own Serenity has felt the Calling for her Chosen Mate!"

Everyone gasped, then started shouting and singing praises. Endymion felt sad, for the woman he felt close to was finding her mate tonight. It was quickly replaced by jealousy and the thoughts of killing the lucky one for even touching the silver-haired goddess.

Music played, drawing silence once more. Luna caught her eye on the dark young man hiding near the pillar and walked over to him, pulling his arm.

"Come, sit," Luna said gently, feeling him tense up and seeing the whites of his eyes as they widened. She stationed him near the Fountain and called everyone's attention.

"May the dance begin!"

As soon as she said those words, the curtain separating the courtyard from the Temple lifted and the people of the village began singing to the music as the maidens appeared.

Endymion's mouth watered as Serenity led the group of girls. A silver veil covered the lower part of her face, matching the clothes she was wearing. The top was low cut, the sleeves off the shoulder and the bottom hemmed over her toned stomach, revealing rippling muscles under pale skin. The pants were like that of the Middle East Arabian people; the waistband was snug around her hips, the legs brushing the ground. A skirt with slits to her hips swirled around her lithe form.

He wished he could touch her, for she was looking straight at him! The sharp pain in his chest returned, and he clutched his chest in an attempt to retain calm. But how could he when a beautiful woman was locked on him, when her goddess-like body was moving so seductively and calling to him in such a way that his male hormones went out of control?

The maidens moved in a circle, Serenity in the middle. She raised slender arms to the Moon, the hands seeming to try to catch the stars above. A silver tiara glittered on her forehead, the gem in its center glowing slightly. As she moved, the tiara glittered out of existence, putting a gold crescent moon in its place. When she opened her eyes, Endymion saw they were silver as the Moon.

Deep magic rooted in the ground and in the sky was singing, vibrating softly against his skin. He looked at the tingle on his arms, then looked up at the girl in the center of the circle. She was dipping, lifting, toying and shaping the magic she was calling into patterns so clear that if he wanted, Endymion could read them like a book.

He was awestruck. She was the one, the power Malachite informed him about. She had the power to call upon magic so powerful and ancient that average mages could never even touch. She must be the Savior of Peace!

He shuddered at the thought of her raw power in the wrong hands. Silver light filled his vision, and he locked eyes at the girl as her clothes melted into a dress as white as the first snows. Gold circles decorated the top of the dress, her sleeves looking like silk seashells upon her shoulders. The dress flowed like water over her figure, an unknown wind making the dress hug every delicious curve of her body.

Everyone gasped as Serenity changed. She dipped and lifted again, the silver light flowing from her hand like streamers. They felt the power she was summoning, the power that had given them life and immortality. In a bright flash, they saw a woman dressed in a similar dress smiling at them before the magic quieted and the light faded. Endymion blinked, and looked up the white cloth in front of him to meet Serenity's crystal blue eyes.

"You," she spoke quietly, reaching a hand. He took it and stood, mesmerized by her gaze, so innocent and yet so powerful. "You are my Chosen Mate. Please come with me."

He followed her dizzily, trying to comprehend what he just saw. She led him to the waterfall, stopping to take a short breath. She leaned against the willow at the lip of the pool, the mist cooling her steaming body. Endymion suddenly realized how hot she really was. She straightened, looking him square in the eye.

"You were the one watching me earlier, weren't you?" she asked, her sweet voice sending pleasant chills down his spine. He thought about answering her, and decided to.

"Yes, I was," he answered softly, taking a step closer to her. His deep voice was husky, making Serenity shiver wonderfully. "I was curious, and couldn't keep my eyes off a goddess like you."

She snorted, surprising him and making him amused all the same. "Please, flattery doesn't work on me," she said between giggles. "My name is Serenity. Yours?"

He hesitated, not wanting to endanger both of them by his name. Somehow completely trusting this woman, he pulled off his mask and said, "Endymion."

She gasped, and pulled down her veil. His eyes hungrily took in her face; delicate cheekbones, rosy cheeks, full pink mouth, kissable lips, stubborn chin. She was everything he wanted and more.

"Y-y-you're the K-king of Caninar!" Serenity stammered, appalled. "Mina told me about you!"

"And you're the Moon Tiger," he replied easily, sitting at the base of the tree. Her reaction to him hurt him, and his legs couldn't hold him up anymore. Serenity stood above him, shaking. "Mina told me about you, too. She's my sister's best friend, you know that?"

She nodded. "But you're not supposed to be here!" she protested, growing more fearful. She might love this man and he wasn't even her kind! That's why he felt different. "Diamond can kill you for trespassing!"

"Diamond?" Endymion repeated.

"He's Cougar's son, Crown Prince Heir. He's had his eyes on me since my sixteenth summer three years ago," Serenity explained. "He wants me to be his Queen when he takes the throne. Cougar's getting old."

"Wasn't Cougar the Clanlord who indirectly assassinated King Seiyano?" he asked her. Seeing her stiffen up made him regret his question. What she said next and her tone of voice made his body numb.

"Yes," she snarled, shaking from anger instead of fear. "He's the one who killed the King-and my father."

"Your father?"

"My father was Clanlord of the Tigeria. He met my mother during the festival when my mother was in her sixteenth summer. My mother died giving birth to me, so I was raised by my father," her tone turned to lost and forgotten. "He was the best I could've hoped for. His best friend was Clanlord Cougar. Cougar was jealous that my father had so much power, if only he got it because of my mother. My mother was Queen of all Felinis."

"Then if your mother was Queen, then…" his voice trailed off as he put two and two together. "You're Seiyano's daughter! You're the rightful heir to the throne!"

Serenity nodded. "Princess Serenity White Fang, next Clan Leader of the Tigeria and future Queen of Felinis at your service," she said sarcastically, dipping a low curtsy. "At least that used to be my title. When my father died when I was twelve, my aunt Luna took me and hid me so Cougar couldn't kill me. He declared me missing and immediately took the throne, naming his fifteen-year-old son Diamond as the heir."

He stood, seeing her shake out of control. "I'm so sorry, Serenity," he spoke softly, reaching out an arm. Her scent included sadness and fear, also anger and grief.

She stepped away from him, turning away. "That's what everyone says!" she yelled, tears surfacing. She hadn't cried in so long, hadn't let the signs of intense melancholy touch her since that fateful day. "They don't understand! I didn't just lose my father; I lost my way of life! I lost everything that mattered to me; my friends, my family, my very existence. My mother was already dead, but she visited me in dreams, to see how I was doing," Serenity sniffed, smiling through the tears. She felt Endymion step closer. "After Father died, she disappeared. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get her back."

His arm went around her shoulders, and her back was pressed into his hard chest. "So you've been alone all your life?" he murmured, his warmth seeping into her bare skin. She turned in his hold and burrowed her face into his chest, finally sobbing her heart out. Endymion held her close, chin on her head.

"Why are you here?" she asked between sobs. She lifted her tearstained face to see the man's impassive one.

"To personally thank you for saving Mina's life," he stated after what seemed to be an eternity. "She's one of my greatest allies and friends. I owe you my gratitude."

Serenity's eyes widened as his eyes met hers. They were as blue as midnight, with gold specks in them like stars. Upon resting on her, they darkened to nearly the color of his tousled hair. He reached a hand to rub away the tearstains on her blushing cheeks. It rested there when he was done.

"Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are?" he whispered to her, leaning in. Serenity's eyes fluttered, the crystal blue depths darkening to deep sapphire blue. They eagerly took in his features; high cheekbones, perfectly sculpted eyes and brows, strong nose, full lips waiting to kiss her, strong and determined chin, sun bronze skin.

Her eyes finally shut as his lips pressed onto hers.

Fireworks exploded inside their eyelids, making them both quiver excitedly. His arms tightened slightly around her waist, his hand dropping from her face. Her arms snaked around his neck, her fingers playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. Just that and her sweetness made him almost lose control.

The passion in Endymion rose, nearly taking dominance. He fought to contain it. After almost several years of searching, he had found his mate and he wasn't ready to scare her away just because his testosterone was going out of control. He reined it in quickly.

They separated for breath, panting softly. His eyes shot open, darting around to look for anyone watching. The moon was a little past its zenith, the stars slightly dimmed.

"Wow," he heard her breathe out. "That was…_amazing._" He grinned as he faced her again, seeing the smile in her light sapphire eyes.

"Was it?" he remarked mischievously, pulling her to him so their bodies melded together. "Would you like to see something better?" At her nod, he lowered his head again to capture her awaiting lips.

Serenity gasped against Endymion's lips at his ferocity. He chuckled deep in his throat and took advantage, slipping his tongue into her mouth and tasting her deepest crevices. She tasted like succulent strawberries and vanilla cream.

Serenity sank into pleasurable bliss. Unbridled desire and lust made her heart quicken, and she pressed closer, trying to memorize his taste and the long hard feel of him.

Endymion let the passion overtake him, his mouth ravaging hers as his hands started roaming over her body. His large hands found her fairly average-sized breasts and he coaxed the nipples to hard peaks under his massaging thumbs. Serenity broke from him and threw her head back, sighing with white-hot desire and hunger. Her tiger fangs extended before Serenity roped in the power of the beast inside her.

The man driving her to heights unimaginable tilted her face to the side and latched onto her neck, creating trails of fire with his hot tongue. Warmth flooded Serenity's being, making her hands grasp Endymion's broad shoulders as he continued his devouring of her neck and shoulders. He leaned her against the tree so Serenity could prop her sweat-soaked head against the rough bark.

"Endymion," she moaned his name. He lifted his eyes and head to meet Serenity's flushed cheeks, bruised lips, and red neck.

"Something wrong, my dear?" he asked jokingly as he leaned his forehead against hers. They both were panting, the moon highlighting their feverish eyes locked onto each other.

"You have to get out of here," Serenity rasped out, her voice leaving her. "You're in danger if you stay any longer."

"With my Chosen Mate and lifebound partner?" Endymion snorted, drawing away slightly. His arms still possessively claimed her waist while her hands gripped his shoulders. "Darling dearest Serenity, remember: I'm the King of all Caninar, the strongest and the cleverest, the most quick-witted and devilishly handsome."

She playfully punched him, laughing. "Give me a pin so I can pop that over-inflated ego of yours," she replied, smiling greatly. Endymion gave her a quick kiss before drawing away to hold her hands. He grinned hugely.

"Oh, but my ego is part of my sinfully arrogant charm," he answered lightheartedly. "That's why the Gods drew us together. You're so insecure and humble, while I'm so cocky and arrogant. Total opposites, yet it's a match made in Heaven!"

She drew back, out of his grasp. "The gods didn't draw us together, Endy," she said, kneeling by the water. "Our hearts and souls did."

He knelt by her, drawing a small box from his pocket. "Take this," his tone grew serious. "Keep it. I want you to remember me by opening it."

Serenity opened the box and drew out a small sunburst-shaped gold locket decorated with blood red rubies hanging on an ornate gold chain. Unfastening the clasp, she gasped as a delicate melody of flutes and harps floated in the air from the tiny music box on one side. On the other was a miniature picture of Endymion dressed in black plate armor and a flowing cape.

"I don't know what to say," she said after a few minutes. "Nobody's given me something like this before."

Endymion smiled and fastened it around her neck. "It's yours, if you'll take it. My father had it done for the woman destined to be with me," he answered, taking her hands in his. "Think of it as an engagement present, until I can give you a ring."

She looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes. "I'll treasure it," she said firmly, nodding once. She raised her hands and unclasped a silver necklace around her neck. "Take this. My father made it for me, but I put the picture in it."

Endymion stared at it. It was a silver crescent moon decorated with deep blue sapphires. Opening it, piano music filled the air, and he looked tenderly at the smiling Serenity picture in it. He reached up and put it on his neck.

"I'll protect it with my life," he said before gathering her for a deep passionate kiss. Drumbeats signaling the newly mated couples back to the village broke them apart.

"When will I see you again?" Serenity asked him as they stood. Her fingers traced his cheekbone, making desire run deep in him.

"Tonight, by Crystal River," Endymion decided, placing his forgotten mask on his face. "Meet me there."

Serenity nodded while fixing her veil. Endymion lifted her veil to steal one more lingering kiss that made his blood sing before vanishing into the brush, letting his beloved see his true form before disappearing.

Serenity watched as her love transformed into a huge bristling wolf as black as pure ebony with eyes of midnight. A longing look lingered in his eyes as he turned away and bounded home, leaving her dreaming of their next meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hey, it's me! I finally finished this chapter! Things are finally starting to heat up between Serenity and Endymion, but trouble follows their scent, and it smells like Diamond and Beryl!_


End file.
